


Eating Out For Hank's Birthday

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Hank's birthday, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Trans Male Character, under table oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: It's Hank's birthday, and his partners indulge in the kinks that he's never been able to before. So he gets three delicious flavors of going down to town.





	Eating Out For Hank's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thread I wrote and decided to work up into a fic. You can find it on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio/status/1170042441153617922?s=20)

Hank felt overwarm and pleasant as he groaned awake. Hot hands roamed his body, a hotter mouth between his legs. Black curls tickled Hank’s thighs, and gray eyes flicked up to his. The groggy thrum of heat pulsed up Hank’s spine. Those hot hands drifted under Hank’s shirt, squeezing his soft skin. Hank grinned sleepily and carded a hand through Nines’ hair.

“Good morning, baby,” Hank murmured, voice gravelly and drawn out.

Nines hummed against Hank’s throbbing erection. He pulled away, and Hank groaned at the slick mess on Nines’ chin. “Happy birthday, big boy.”

Hank’s heart jumped, and Nines grinned, licking his slick lips. He trailed his hands down to Hank’s dripping heat, spreading Hank open with soft thumbs. “You like that?” Nines whispered, breath puffing over Hank’s erection. He licked up the short length of it, swirling his tongue under the slight foreskins. A ragged gasp shook through Hank. “Just you wait, big boy. We’ve got a whole day planned.”

“What?” Fingers traced the heat below his erection, and Hank tossed his head back, a strained groan on his lips.

Hank felt Nines’ slow smile against his flushed, wet skin. “I got first pick.”

“Ah-You menace.”

“I love it when your first thoughts are of me.” Nines hummed as he nuzzled Hank’s thigh. “Of the pleasure I bring you.”

Nimble fingers dipped easily into Hank’s soft heat, drawing a gasp from him. “Ni-Nines-”

“You’re always so warm when you wake up.” Nines curled his fingers. “Always so beautiful.”

A whine punched out from Hank’s slack lips. “Please, please,” Hank crooned.

“Your rough voice is shiver inducing,” Nines purred. He kissed along Hank’s thick thigh, biting at carefully measured distances. “Your taste drives me crazy,” he growled.

Nines sucked on Hank’s throbbing erection and bent his fingers at the exact spot that drove Hank into a frenzy. A wail echoed through the quiet bedroom, and Hank fisted his hands in Nines’ curls. He thrashed and bucked his hips into the relentless mouth and fingers burning him with red-hot pleasure. A long moan against Hank’s quivering heat vibrated through him, pulling a harsh, high sound out of Hank. Nines dug his fingers into Hank’s soft stomach with his free hand and kept up the pace of the other inside Hank. Long, thick legs wrapped around Nines’ head and shoulders. Nines glanced up through his lashes at Hank’s slackened, flushed face and moaned. The sound drove Hank’s taut body crashing over the edge Nines built up in him. His body shuddered and tensed, and he squeezed just right around Nines’ fingers. It drew a ragged growl from Nines, and he slipped down to taste Hank’s spend seeping passed his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Hank and gasped into the mess flowing over his tongue. Hank whined and road out the shivery high falling over him. Once the pleasant hum turned stinging, he tapped Nines’ shoulder and unwound his legs from Nines’ body. A glassy, pleading look was bracketed by Hank’s thighs.

Hank chuckled low and breathlessly. “Come here, baby.”

Nines climbed up the bed and lay atop Hank’s warm body. He buried his face into Hank’s chest, and a panel on Nines’ back hissed open.

“I take care of you after such a beautiful gift.”

Hank knew he had a long day ahead of him. Not a bad kind of long, but the enjoyable kind you didn’t really want to end. He knew because the celebrations were going to drift into the afternoon once Hank dragged himself to the precinct. Anticipation hummed under his skin by the time he got to the bullpen. It was a short, desk duty kind of day, and Hank wondered who bribed who to finagle it. Hank sat at his desk, pecking at his keyboard, until an overwarm body draped over him. Connor smiled and squeezed Hank’s shoulder. He pretended to point at something on the computer screen and whispered in Hank’s ear.

“Did you do as you were told his morning, Lieutenant?”

Hank’s mouth went dry, and a sweet flash of heat danced up his spine. He croaked, “Yeah.”

Connor hummed and laid a hand over Hank’s “That’s a good boy.”

The words caused a twitch of Hank’s spent, sensitive heat. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

“Hm, a very good boy.” A quiet groan breathed into Hank’s ear. Connor’s searing fingers glided up and down Hank’s arm. “You’re going to go to the restroom and get yourself ready. And I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Hank nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Go on, then,” Connor said, standing straight. He walked away like hadn’t just wrecked Hank with a few words.

Hank took a steadying breath and stood carefully. He hissed under his breath at the drag of his erection against his boxers. The walk to the bathroom was a sweet torture, and Hank’s boxers were getting close to soaked by the time he locked himself in a stall. He grinned with the giddy excitement trilling though him and pushed his pants and boxers down to his thighs. A shaky sigh trembled into the quiet space around him as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He uncapped it and poured some onto his fingers. Reaching back, he rubbed the tense rim of muscles between his cheeks, coating it with cherry flavored lube. Hank was a few knuckles deep when he heard a tap on the stall door. A panicked moment passed over him until the rasp of Connor’s voice.

“Hank?” The stall door opened, and Connor groaned. “Oh, Hank, look at you.”

Gulping down his nerves, Hank reached back and spread his cheeks. “Is-is this good?”

Connor shut and locked the stall door and dropped to his knees. “Oh, big boy, you did so good.”

Connor’s tongue licked up the inside of Hank’s thighs, collecting the lube that dripped down. Heat flashed up Hank’s spine, raising a tinge of pink up Hank’s cheeks. His short cock twitched with the hot tongue trailing over his skin. His breath stuttered in a bit down moan as Connor’s tongue swiped over the loosened ring of muscle. Connor moaned against Hank’s skin and lapped up the sweet lube. He leaned back and brushed Hank’s hands away.

“Hold your hand over your mouth.”

“Yes, sir.”

Connor hummed and spread Hank open, his hands splayed over each of Hank’s cheeks. He squeezed the supple skin, drawing a muffled groan from Hank. Connor pressed a kiss to Hank’s quivering rim. “You’re so beautiful like this, Hank.”

A choked whine broke through Hank’s hand. He slapped his other hand against the wall, bracing himself. His knees shook, and his skin burned sweetly. Connor ran his slick tongue over Hank again before pressing it passed the rim. Another muffled moan echoed through the stall, and Connor leaned back. Hank pushed back, following after him. “You need to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?”

Hank nodded his head frantically.

“Good boy,” Connor murmured, moving straight back to Hank’s shuddering body.

A harsh breath blew through Hank’s nose, but he didn’t make another sound. Connor rewarded him by pressing his tongue in and out of the tensing ring of muscle. Hank breathed hard through his nose, and he scrabbled at the wall for purchase. He pressed back against Connor’s near-bruising grip. Connor hummed and pressed a finger alongside his tongue. A jolt punched through Hank, and he rolled his hips back harder. Connor chuckled breathlessly and moved his other hand to Hank’s dripping heat, slipping inside. Hank grunted into his hand and clenched his eyes shut. Fire ran through him, lighting him with a heat-hammering flush. The constant shudders running through him ceased suddenly, and a broken whimper ripped passed his lips. Everywhere Connor touched him clenched and pulsed with a world shattering climax. Connor slowly moved his fingers inside Hank, coaxing more quiet, breathy sounds from him. Shivers and goosebumps danced over Hank's flushed skin. He dropped his hand from his mouth and braced it against the wall with his other hand. Connor rubbed the backs of Hank's thighs before he stood, pulling up Hank's pants and boxers as he went. He turned Hank around and let him collapse into his arms.

"That was amazing," Hank croaked.

Connor laughed. "It was."

Hank took a long breath, his body quivering occasionally. He slid his hand down Connor's body. "Do you want me to-"

"No," Connor whispered, taking Hank's trailing hand in his own. He lifted it and kissed Hank's knuckles. "I'd like to wait."

"Wait?"

"M-hm." Connor thumbed Hank's bottom lip. "I'll leave after you."

"What about the mess in my pants?" Hank groused.

Connor grinned. "What about it?"

Hank's fading flush climbed high up his cheeks. He cleared his throat and nodded.

The work day wasn’t long for Hank or Connor, and Gavin had clocked out a little after Connor rocked Hank’s world. Hank still worried someone sold their kidney or a biocomponent for the lucky scheduling. It was more likely an android “fixed” the schedule for the occasion. Now he flattened his tie for the fourth time in two minutes and let Connor lead him through a lavish restaurant with a hand on his arm. They passed through a set of doors to an outside area with a few empty tables adorned with clean white tablecloths. Nines sat at one of the tables, waiting for them. He peered over his shoulder and stood from the table as Connor and Hank approached. He pressed a chaste kiss to Connor’s lips and then Hank’s. Hank looked around.

“Where’s Gav?”

Nines held a chair out for Hank. “Oh, he’s around.”

Connor took Hank’s hand and kissed his cheek. “Take a seat, sweetheart.”

An amused smile stretched over Hank’s face, and he took the seat Nines offered. “Fine, fine.”

Connor and Nines shared wide, mischievous smiles over Hank’s head. They sat on either side of him at the table, each taking one of his hands. A burst of warm fondness spread through Hank’s chest, but it dampened when his eyes landed on the empty seat across from him.

“Is Gavin okay?”

“He’s more than okay,” Nines purred.

Hank’s brows shot up. His mouth opened to speak, but two hands lay over his knees under the table. The fondness spread through his chest again, and he smirked at the other two at the table. But their hands were in his. The hands on his knees slid up to his thighs.

“Something wrong, Hank?” Connor asked, tilting his head.

“Gavin’s around, huh?” Hank choked.

Nines hummed, drawing patterns on Hank’s palm. “He’s indisposed.”

Thumbs dug into the creases of his thighs, and Hank sucked in a sharp breath. “Indisposed?”

Connor chuckled. “And probably enjoying every minute of it.”

Hank squeezed Nick’s and Connor’s hands as a face nuzzled into one of Hank’s thighs. His heart hammered as fingers dug into his other thigh. Hank wanted to look under the tablecloth, to see the fan of dark lashes around green eyes. He wanted to sink his hands in that soft brown hair. Hank bit his lip. Hands dragged over the seam at the front of Hank’s pants.

“Can I interest you in one of our wines?”

Hank jumped and whipped his head to stare at a waiter. He gaped at them until Connor took pity on him. “No, thank you. Just waters, please.”

They nodded and jotted it down. The hand under the table dug a thumb directly over Hank’s rising erection. “And an appetizer?”

Nines made an order, but Hank was too focused on the relentless thumb to know what was said. He was sure his face was red, but he managed a polite smile as the waiter nodded and left. Hank curled over the table with a grunt.

“Fuck,” he rasped.

Nines and Connor released his hands, and they took up each other's. Their synthetic skin receded as they watched Hank fall apart. Hank’s eyes rolled to the sky, and hands undid the button of his pants. He gasped and spread his legs, sliding one forward. His leg pressed against something, and a low, muffled groan came from under the table. Hank couldn’t resist, and he pulled up the edge of the tablecloth.

Gavin peered up at Hank with a loose smirk. His eyes were dark with the desire sparking between them. He rolled his hips against Hank’s leg, and his eyes fluttered shut. Hank reached down and ran his thumb over Gavin’s cheek.

“There you are,” Hank whispered, gravelly voice washing over Gavin like a balm.

Gavin grinned, eyes blinking open. He kept up the slow drag of his hips against Hank’s leg as he finished undoing Hank’s pants. He groaned again, finding no underwear in his way. Hank let out a shaky laugh and laid the tablecloth back down. Keeping a hand under the tablecloth, Hank set a hand in Gavin’s hair.

“Like your dinner surprise?” Nines asked, “He was very patient while waiting.”

Gavin wrapped his eager, hot mouth around Hank’s aching erection. And then stayed there.

Hank coughed into his hand and pressed his shin harder against Gavin. “He’s perfect.”

Lips trembled over Hank, and stuttered breath puffed against the coarse hair surrounding Hank’s short cock.

"He's very good at cock warming, isn't he?" Connor asked, the rasp of his voice deeper.

Hank smiled and scratched his hand through Gavin's hair. "He is."

Gavin gave a teasing pressed of his tongue along Hank, earning a rough hum. The three of them ignored Gavin in favor of talking about their day. Every once in a while he sucked sinfully at Hank, and Hank rewarded him with a press of his leg against Gavin. Hank sat happily at the edge of delirious as Connor and Nines took turns feeding Hank bites of dinner. He felt pampered and ready to wake up from a dream. But the lips around his cock and the erection rutting against his leg were deliciously real. The affectionate smiles and grazing of fingers were a waking dream.

Then the check came, and Connor gave him heated look that sent a shiver up Hank's spine. "It's time to go."

Nines set his chin in his hands and grinned in a fond juxtaposition to Connor. "Better wrap up."

Hank tilted his head in question, but he gasped raggedly before he got a word out. Gavin's tongue flicked over the tip of Hank's erection, and fingers pressed between his zipper. A hand tugged Hank's hips forward, and he slouched in his seat with the force of it. Gavin's desperate mouth dove lower to the newly exposed skin, and his slick fingers rubbed Hank's cock. His tongue dipped as far as it could in Hank's dripping heat, and a frustrated whine vibrated passed Gavin's lips. Hank choked out a muffled groan and tightly gripped Gavin's hair. Managing to yank more fabric out of the way, Gavin shoved his face as far as he could between Hank's thighs. It was sloppy, but it lit Hank's skin on fire. Gavin shamelessly rutted against Hank's leg, and he puffed and gasped as he eagerly sucked at Hank's heat and throbbing cock. The edging during dinner heightened every touch and it took just a few more breaths for Hank to tumble over the edge. He held his breath, and all of his muscles tightened at once. Including the leg Gavin rutted desperately against. Gavin bore down on Hank's leg and shivered.

They huffed for breath together, Gavin's forehead against a thigh and Hank slumped back. Gavin leaned back and did up Hank's pants, giving his knee a pat. He slunk under the table and emerged with a smug, wet grin. Hank laughed breathlessly, and Gavin grabbed a napkin, wiping himself clean.

Nines stood fast from his seat, his gray eyes dark and wide. "We need to go. I already paid."

Connor stood slower, but the same near feral heat was in his eyes. "I agree."

Gavin tossed the napkin onto the table and slouched back in his chair. "Let the birthday boy catch his breath, you terminators."

"I'm fine, Gav." Hank groused, standing with a wince. "But maybe you should listen to them. The cum in your pants isn't gonna get any more comfortable."

Gavin waved his hand with a roll of his eyes, but he stood too. "Yeah, yeah. Brag about it."

Connor wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist, and Nines mirrored him with Hank. "Banter later. This is an emergency."

Gavin was dragged around the table, but he stopped at Hank's side. He pulled Hank into a messy kiss by the tie. "Okay, now we can take care of our horny androids."

Nines groaned. "Thank you. Come. On."

The two androids dragged them through and then out of the restaurant with the immense strength Hank and Gavin always forgot they had. The two of them were dumped into an auto-Taxi, and they were reminded again how conniving their android partners were. The onboard system stopped chiming about proper seating, and the ride was much shorter than it should have been. It was going to be a long night to conclude a long day. Hank was going to be sore as hell, but it would be worth it. His three loves were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
